The present invention relates generally to an undergarment, and in particular, to an absorbent undergarment that conforms to the body of the user.
Undergarments, for example disposable absorbent garments, often include an absorbent composite and one or more body panels connected to the absorbent composite. Often, the absorbent composites are secured to the body panels along the entire length of the portion of the absorbent composite that overlaps the body panels, and often across the entire width of the absorbent composite as well. As such, the absorbent composite can reduce or otherwise impede the extensibility or elongation of the body panel in both the longitudinal and lateral directions, thereby reducing its ability to conform to the body of the user. In addition, the absorbent composite typically is not able to conform to the body of the user independently of the body panels, and can therefore distort the panels when fitted to a user.